The Protection of a Wizard
by akuma-chan0326
Summary: Bright blue eyes twinkled behind half moon glasses, "now my dear there is a mission i would like you to take."' Kohona will defend the students of Hogwarts and Harry Potter himself. JiraOC HinaHarry SakuRon KibaHerm and more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: seeing as this is a fanfiction site, it is obvious that I don't own harry potter or Naruto. This is my first cross over, be nice.

Soft footfalls sounded outside the Hokage's door, the tell tale thumps of two heavy things hitting to floor signaled to the blond woman that her two ANBU guards had attempted to block and failed against an intruder, resulting in their most likely death or unconsciousness. Knowing the workings of the shinobi world, it was probably the first. However, the person about to enter her office, was indeed, not of the shinobi world, but instead of a different one entirely.

The doors swung open and a wizened old man walked entered. He looked as if he held the test of time, even older than Sarutobi, the Sandiame was. However old he looked, there was a kind twinkle in his gray- blue eyes and a soft smile. His eyes flashed in relief behind half moon glasses that were perched on his nose, which looked as if it had been broken twice. A dark blue robe that glittered only seemed to magnify his regal-ness, contrasting starkly with his stark white hair and beard and pale wrinkled skin. The last thing Tsunade could describe about the man was that he held a foot long twig in his hands.

"Forgive me the intrusion." An old voice sounded throughout the room. "your gentlemen outside denied me access. There is no need for worry however, as I merely stunned them. A delightfully elementary charm if I do say so myself." His bright blue eyes twinkled behind half moon glasses, "Now my dear, I have a mission I would like you to take…"

Tap. Tap. "Hmm…"

Tap. Tap. "Jira-kun…"

TAPTAPTAP! "WHAT!?!"

A head of black hair popped out from underneath the pile of blankets. The 24 year old woman shook her husband. "Jira-kun! Wake up! Tsu-chan is calling us!" Maya very well knew that Tsunade wouldn't call her two drinking buddies for sake at 9:30 AM. Even though Maya wouldn't put it past her, she knew it was a mission. She jumped out of bed, revealing to the world and the sparrow outside the window her light blue silk and black lace nightgown. Her wavy black shoulder length hair swayed as she shuffled to the window to let the little bird in the bedroom. A large arm patted around, its owner searching for his soul mate to come back to bed and sleep, Tsunade be damned. However, he was rewarded with a punch to the head.

"OUCH!" Jiraiya of the sannin sat up, rubbing his head gruffly. He grabbed his wife around the waist, ignoring her struggles or loud shriek, and pulled her back onto the mattress. "Tsunade can't wait, she's responsible for this damn hangover anyway." "Jiraiya!" his wife squealed. "Let go! This one's important! S-class!" The large arm reluctantly left Maya's slim waist. "fine, well go see what she's got to bug us at such a ungodly hour." Maya blinked, "it's past nine-thirty." "Exactly." Was the gruff reply.

The white haired man slowly got out of bed, trailing after his wife, who had launched herself off the mattress and into her daily routine. First: shut all blinds, strip (Jiraiya liked this one), make toast (still unclothed), take a shower, brush teeth, pee, get dressed, eat toast, leave. Today, Maya was in her ANBU uniform, she had made the rank after accidentally killing an Akatsuki member with a lucky shot. Her outfit was complete with armguards, vest, black shirt, and pants, black shinobi shoes that reached two inches below her knees, and her unique mask. It was completely black except for diamond shape in the middle of the forehead, revealing the Kohona symbol. Truly one of a kind.

Jiraiya put on his usual ensemble of a fishnet shirt with black ankle length pants and a green vest with a strap on the back to hold the toad-summoning scroll. He put on his custom-made hiate and turned to his wife. They nodded and jumped out the window, taking to rooftops to get to the Hokage's tower.

Maya and Jiraiya entered Hokage's office via window. The female of the pair held in a startled gasp at the sight of Albus Dumbledore sitting in front of her friend's desk. Tsunade peered at the eyeholes of Maya's mask, taking in the look of recognition in the woman's eyes. "Shadow! Step forward." Tsunade barked. Maya did as she was told; her mask hiding her confusion, Tsunade only called her that in front of a client, because it was her codename for her mask. "what do you know of this client?" the blond questioned. 'Shadow' relaxed, her mind delving deep within itself for the proper file on the wizard.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, file accessed." Shadow's voice droned, much like a computer.

"Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. His knowledge of the wizarding ways would rival that of Sarutobi "Professor" Sandiame's of shinobi tactics. Albus was born to Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, and had two younger siblings: Aberforth, three years younger, and a sister, Ariana, who, at six years old, became mentally ill after an attack by three muggle children who had witnessed her using magic. His father attacked the three children for driving his daughter mad and was sentenced to Azkaban for life.

Ariana was moved to a house with Kendra, Albus, and Aberforth in Godric's Hollow to prevent anyone from being hurt by her bursts of magic. Her illness was hidden from neighbors and others, while Aberforth and Albus attended school. Albus was labeled to be one of Hogwarts most brilliant students to attend the school.

Kendra was killed accidentally by Ariana during one of her fits, forcing the graduated Albus to return home and take care of his siblings. There he befriended a boy by the name Gellert Grindelwald, who discovered that they had similar interests. A discussion between Gellert, Albus, and Aberforth led to a duel and a curse that killed Ariana by accident. Dumbledore is the founder of The Order of the Phoenix, an organization that opposes Voldemort, the Dark Lord and a powerful dark wizard responsible for hundreds of deaths. He also assists a boy said to be the Chosen One of the wizarding world and banish the Dark Lord, Harry Potter. Status, deceased.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, file closed."

'Shadow' blinked and stepped back. Dumbledore's eyes were wide, no one, except his brother, knew that much about him. And what had she meant by deceased? Tsunade cleared her throat, pulling everyone's attention to her. "Unmask." She commanded to Maya. The younger woman blinked stupidly, that has never happened before. She shed her mask, Dumbledore paying rapt attention. This woman didn't look too young for an assassin, with her angular face, sharp almond shaped eyes with bright…pink…eyes. Ahem. Shoulder length black wavy hair with a straightened bang cut at an angle to cover her left eye, and a small but very womanly body at the height of 5'5".

The wizard turned his head to the man next to her. Heavens! He would recognize the boy anywhere! Quite a pervert from what he could recall. A small glint caught his eyes, matching wedding rings glinted in the sunlight on the two's hands. Who knew the perv could catch such a beautiful woman, especially one that was half the man's age.

"Albus Dumbledore, may I present Kohona's most accomplished two person tag team, Jiraiya and Maya." Tsunade introduced the younger woman and her husband, even though she was sure the wizard didn't need Jiraiya's. "I have met Jiraiya before, tell me boy, are you still stealing glances at every woman you see?" Dumbledore asked amusedly as the furious wife glared harshly at her husband. "Jiraiya…" she said dangerously. "What!?! I haven't I swear! You know you're the only girl for me!" he waved his hands in front of his face to calm his angered love. He would probably get the couch for this one.

Tsunade chuckled, "Now now, children. This is not the time. Dumbledore, these two will be the commanding shinobi assigned to the mission you requested for protecting your school and Harry Potter." Tsunade called Shizune into the room, "bring me those of the rookie nine, Anko, and team Gai that are available, also our fastest messenger bird for Suna." The short haired woman nodded with a "Hai Hokage-sama" and left the room.

Within minutes, Shizune returned with a paper stating who was able to take the mission. Of ANBU there was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji. In addition, the jounin Kakashi, Anko, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru were free. A few moments later five poofs signaled that team 7 and Anko had arrived. Three more were Kiba, Neji, and Hinata's arrival. Ino jumped in through the window and Shikamaru walked slowly through the doors. "Glad to see some uses those things except clients." Tsunade mumbled, earning a chuckle from Dumbledore with her complaint.

"Shinobi at attention!" Tsunade barked. Every ninja straightened. "You have been chosen to accompany this man," she gestured to Dumbledore. "On an S-Class inter-dimensional mission. Will you take it?" she smirked at the shocked faces and widened eyes. "Well take it." Two voices, belonging to none of the Kohona shinobi said. The Kazekage and his sister smirked, making the decision for everyone else there.

Tsunade turned to Maya, "you come from a similar place, correct?" she asked, leaving the others to their shocked states. Maya nodded. "Not from his though, his and yours were both books from mine. Unless someone crossed to his or here, which I doubt, no one else has crossed." Tsunade nodded. "it is understandable enough, your accident only could happen to one in a million there. You are lucky you were sent here instead of a more…hostile land."

Maya nodded before turning to Dumbledore. "How long, Headmaster?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest, still slightly annoyed about her husband's peeping habits. "A year. At least." At his reply, with a slightly hopeful tint to it, maybe they could prevent other deaths, Cedric Diggory was one too many. Maya nodded before turning to the others gathered. "pack for a year. Robes are provided for most of the time but remember casual clothes and combat clothes. And Naruto and Sasuke, don't try the 'we don't have casual clothes' thing, I dragged you to get some a month after I got here and I know they still can fit you. Don't make me drag you out again..."

Both boys paled visibly.

* * *

AN: ok, i wanted to get this up, i cut this off before i wanted to but oh well. REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

FtPoaW2

FtPoaW2

AN: chapter two, I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. This chap will start up where the other left off.

The shinobi present nodded at Maya's words, getting ready to leave when Tsunade interrupted them. "Sai!" Said Root member appeared in front of her.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama? You called?" Sai asked, his ever-present fake grin on his face. Tsunade looked down on the kneeling figure. "You are to accompany them. I want weekly reports. And no funny business."

Sai nodded and bowed, "Hai Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade turned to the other shinobi. "Unmask, all of you. We want our client to know who his new students will be."

"Hai Baa-Chan!" the Fox masked ANBU yelled, only to duck a chakra filled punch from both the Hokage and the cat masked ANBU.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all unmasked to reveal their young 15-year-old faces to Albus, who looked shocked that ones so young were killers. Neji, 16, and Temari, 18, also removed their colored masks.

Everyone else, being jounin, Gaara as Kazekage, or in Jiraiya's case Sannin, had no masks.

Also, the girl married to Jiraiya, she was an enigma. In her twenties, married to Jiraiya, from another place according to Tsunade, and she knew all that stuff about him, stuff that no one else knew!

The newfound knowledge was almost overwhelming. Could the girl be from another dimension? It would make sense, 'they were all in books', 'her world', if Albus could come to the shinobi world then another person could too.

The ANBU remasked and disappeared, followed by the jounin, and the others.

Soon enough, it was only the Hokage and Dumbledore again. "Be sure they are safe in the end Albus." Tsunade hissed. "Kami knows that Sarutobi will haunt me till my death day and beyond if any of them are killed."

Albus nodded, his face grave and the twinkle in his eyes nearly gone. "I know, Tsunade." With that he left to find a room to stay in.

Not even two minuets after he left and Tsunade was pouring a cup of sake, the jounin guards that stood outside her doors burst in. "HOKAGE-SAMA! Are you ok? Someone knocked us out."

Tsunade sweatdropped. Idiots.

The next morning all of the shinobi received word of what part they would play in Hogwarts.

All the shinobi except Anko, Maya, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Temari, Neji, and Sai would be students. Sai would pose as the supervisor to watch over the new students and would take complaints and detentions for those students.

Maya and Jiraiya would be the teachers to one of the new subjects offered to second years and above, with Neji as their assistant, teaching a Self Defense class.

Kakashi and Anko would also be teaching a new class, Battle Tactics, and Temari would be assisting them.

The plan was that the students would be sorted, the teachers introduced, and a display of shinobi power to silence any protests of power levels. The students would go into years that they would fit in, meaning most would be in their charge's year.

For most of the time, a shadow clone would be taking the classes the real person the other students were in and the real shinobi would be patrolling and protecting the students. Then, when the shinobi would dispel, then any information learned that day would transfer to the shinobi.

The only exceptions would be the teachers and assistants; they would have clones for only major appearances and the beginning feast. Even then, they would have their clones patrol nightly to give the younger shinobi time to rest.

The clones would have to henge themselves to have different hair, but that only really applied to Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko, Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara. Mainly for the reason that they had the most recognizable feature.

The sleeping arrangements were next in the briefing. Maya, Temari, and Anko would share the female teachers quarters. Jiraiya, Neji, and Kakashi would share the male teachers quarters.

The rest of the shinobi would be divided into dorms similar to the regular students, but would have Japanese furnishings and such. The common room would house a large Japanese table, cushions, and a tea cabinet along with five large comfy chairs in front of the fireplace.

The briefing ended with Dumbledore explaining what a portkey was, noting silently that Maya was smiling widely the entire time. The shinobi gathered together all their packed bags and met together outside the gates, in front of Dumbledore who was holding an old Sake bottle. "This is a portkey," the old man began. "We all need to be touching it, even with a finger so that we don't leave anyone behind."

Everyone immediately grabbed the bottle whatever they could, some even touching it and holding on to others. The prime example would be Jiraiya clinging to his wife's waist as she grinned widely.

Suddenly there was a feeling of their stomachs being yanked and the group disappeared from the spot.

((Japanese will now be in italics))

Sixteen figures immediately appeared at the gates to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, eight of them promptly dropped to the ground, retching. Only Dumbledore, Sai, Gaara, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko, Sasuke, and Neji remained standing, though the last five looked positively sick.

_"Lets get to wherever we need to be so I can vomit in private."_ Neji muttered, pointedly ignoring Anko and Jiraiya's loud laughter.

Dumbledore chuckled and led the group to the doors where they were met by Poppy Pomphrey and Minerva McGonagall. The nauseated shinobi were led to the hospital wing and given Stomach Settling Draughts.

When Sakura said her thanks and began to ask about what makes the heal properties and things, Poppy only gave a confused look before turning to Dumbledore.

Maya stepped up and began speaking in a language the shinobi hadn't heard before. "Madam, they are Japanese, they can't understand what you're saying, and probably me too."

The matron nodded and stood back from Dumbledore, who stepped up and withdrew his wand. "Now, I must cast a translating spell so that you can speak and understand English, but of course, you will be able to still switch to speak your own language. It might be difficult at first to tell which you are speaking, but time will tell. You have a month until school starts."

With that explanation, the spell was cast.

Sakura, Ino, and Poppy dove into the science of healing and how it differs in the two realms. Neji, Sai, Sasuke, and Gaara went off to be emo in different areas of the room. Maya, Jiraiya, Temari, Kakashi, and Anko grouped together to talk about lesson plans and what the assistants can do to help.

Shikamaru laid on one the beds and fell asleep within a two second span, a record for him, as it normally would have taken one second or instant. Hinata stood in the middle of the room pushing her fingers together nervously some habits never die.

On the other side of the room, Naruto and Kiba were arguing about something with Minerva looking on disapprovingly.

After a few minutes Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Hmm, it seems as if we are joining into another culture quite easily. Visitors, you will be watching over Harry Potter, the prime target for Voldemort's wrath. Voldemort is the equivalent to Orochimaru here." Dumbledore clapped twice and four house elves in elegant kimonos appeared. The female teachers and assistant left with Hinote, a girl elf in a pink and dark green kimono. The male teachers and assistant disappeared with a black and brown clad elf, Metsume.

Soon after Akira led off the students, the elf dressed in yellow and orange, and Kashir, in white and blue. The girls were shown their dorm by Kashir who was very helpful to her mistresses and brought refreshments once they were settled. The boys were introduced to the excitable Akira who even showed the boys the workout room he had helped to design.

All the dorms were colored in neutral tones, to show no house loyalty but nonetheless, the colors blended nicely.

The house elves explained to the students that they would be sorted but stay in their own dorms. Before they left, they gave a reminder to call their individual names to summon them for tasks.

With that, the shinobi were left to their own devices. Some to seek out information from locals, some to rest, some to meet with their significant others, and some to stand unsure.

The month passed quickly for the shinobi and the inhabitants of the castle. The shinobi flew through the teachings given to them to catch them up to the other students and faculty.

Flitwick was going spare about the amount of time it took for the ninjas to learn new spells. Apparently it was a national record. It was explained to him that the group normally learned things in life or death situations, or in preparation for life or death situations.

That pretty much put a damper on his mood.

Dumbledore taught the group about the politics of the Wizarding World and the pureblood views.

Even Gaara scoffed at the stupidity of the pureblood idealists.

Probably the longest and worst part of the whole month was getting the group to not overload their wands by putting the least amount of chakra they could into the wands.

Finally the day the students would arrive came. And with it, chaos.

Each shinobi made a Kage Bushin and took their places. The real shinobi henged and dressed in full ANBU gear, including the jounin, Jiraiya, and Gaara.

The Bushin stood in a room off to the side of the Great Hall where the first years would be taken to before the sorting. Within minutes, a dull roar signaled the arrival of the older students.

The hidden shinobi watched the crowd of students for a bit before Kiba spotted their charge. He signaled the others and they watched the dark head of a furious Harry Potter.

The teachers had been informed of a group that would defend the school would have a demonstration after the feast, but only Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the clones knew who the protectors were and what the demonstration would be.

McGonagall was against some parts but really had no say that isn't stop her from sitting stiffly and pursing her lips.

The returning students sat in their places, one student still looking decidedly foul.

Soon enough the new first years and the exchange students were led into the Great Hall, at the sight of the exchange students, many regular students were confused.

Soon enough the first years were sorted and Dumbledore stood up. Giving his grandfatherly smile he addressed the students. "I am sure that it is brought to your attention that we have a few new additions to our school. And I'm not speaking of the first years. There has been a request from a far away Japan wizarding school, to accept a few special students who wanted to experience the culture of a European country. Please welcome them with open arms as they learn our ways and British magic."

McGonagall took out another piece of parchment. "Haruno, Sakura!"

The pink haired girl smiled as she sat on the stool, noticing how quite a few of the male population watched her. She gave a sultry look right before the hat was dropped over her eyes. 'My my, what do we have here? A clone? Ah! Shinobi! It has been many years since I have sorted a shinobi! How far your civilization has progressed! Hmm, you are quite a loyal one… brave too, but that took a while… smart, almost to fault and to many near deaths…' Sakura had the decency to blush. 'Well, you are a hard one, though Slytherin is a definite no. I'd say…' "**HUFFLEPUFF**!"

Sakura jumped up, pouting at the words of the hat and skipped over to the black and yellow table.

"Hyuuga, Hinata!"

Hinata walked softly to the stool and sat down nervously. She might be a jounin, but she was still Hinata. The hat settled on her head and she jumped when he began to talk. 'Another one! How many more shinobi are there?' 'Ano, after me there are six more, Hat-san.' 'Hmm, I see. Well, lets have a look see… well a hidden power is defiantly there though I wonder if you have yet to tap into it. Loyal, yes, though almost to fault. Hmm, a bit of bravery, deep down, I see you've tapped into that over the years. Not so much ambition or cunning though, pity. Smarts are there but too shy to let that grow, I see the place for you is in…' "**HUFFLEPUFF**!"

"Inuzuka, Kiba!"

Kiba sauntered up to the stool after Hinata dashed to sit next to Sakura. 'Well, well, a dog shinobi. Akamaru is your familiar. Unsurprising since you've grown together. A large bit of brashness, Godric would be proud. Though, deeper, oh! The thirst to be better! So much bigger than the bravery! The ambition! There is no doubt!' "**SLYTHERIN!**"

"Nara, Shikamaru!"

The lazy ninja sighed and slouched even more as he shuffled to the stool. "Troublesome." 'I beg to differ.' The Hat said, affronted. 'One of the best minds I have ever seen in over 1000 years and your too lazy to use it! Well, maybe this is the house for you!' "**RAVENCLAW**!"

Shikamaru signed again as he sat down, "Troublesome." And he went to sleep.

"Sabaku, Gaara!"

The fiery red-head sat on the stool, stoically on the stool, making no move to aknowledge the voice of the hat. 'Well, this is new, a demon container. Those priests weren't too smart, the wrong seal for the demon. Drove it insane it did. Now then, great havens, no doubt about this.' "**SLYTHERIN**!"

"Uchiha, Sasuke!"

Sasuke glowered at everyone that looked at him, winning more than his fair share of staring contests. 'aren't you a vile one, though your own arrogance seems to lead to bravery and charging recklessly. Nearly killed you more than once, eh? Pity about your life, vengence was never the right thing. Though you did get it. I must say, the bravery outmatches everything else, jumping in front of Naruto during Haku's attack says that.' "**GRIFFINDOR**!"

Sasuke snarled and stomped to the red and gold table, scaring many away as he sat and sulked.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

Naruto laughed as he sat in the chair and saw Sasuke glaring at everyone, only to turn that glare on him. 'oh sweet Merlin's left wrinkled nut, they don't even need me to sort you. Though the ambition and the demon are tricky.' "**GRIFFINDOR**!"

Naruto jumped up and laughed even more as Sasuke began to smash his head on the table, scaring a couple second years to fall from their seats.

"Yamanaka, Ino!"

Said blonde walked up to the stool, giving the crowd a saucy look before the hat drew her attention. 'It seems as if you have more smarts and brashness than anything, though how your lazy teammate could rub off on you when he does nothing, I'll never know.' "**RAVENCLAW**!"

After Ino was seated Dumbledore began to stand, only for eyes to be torn from him when a harried figure burst into the Hall. "Jesus saggy balls!" The black hair with red-streaks woman huffed. "how the hell do you find anything in this drafty place!?" she demanded, walking toward the staff table. " I ended up in the divination tower for monkey's sake!"

Many of the students, mostly purebloods were confused at the woman's references. Only to be drawn out of their thoughts by another disterbance. "SAPH!" One of the unknown teachers already seated vaulted over to table and bagan crushing 'Saph' in a bear hug. "oh my god! I thought I'd never see any one of you guys again!"

'Saph' seemed in a daze. "but you're dead!" she started, gazing dazedly at the woman hugging her. "the-the explosion and you body disappearing from the hospital! Your dead!!"

The unknown woman stood back, glaring defensively. "I am not dead, Saphire-gem! Ask me something only I would know."

The raven nodded, "ok, if your really Maya, what's you favorite form of torture?"

Maya grinned stupidly. "well, decorative carving with a jagged blade is always good, but the Chinese really get them talking. What better way than bamboo slices underneath the fingernails? How bout you, Saphire-gem?"

Sapphire grinned too. "I don't know, Maya. I think that sawing off their finger one joint at a time is well and good but for some really nice mental scarring, needles, lots and lots of needles, right where it hurts."

Both women were silent before they collapsed into fits of laughter, clinging to each other.

AN: ok so I got the sorting and Saph in there. I'm working on chapter three, don't worry. Some of the sorting are strange, I know. But this is where I need them.


End file.
